Twilight's School for Gifted Unicorns
by HagridsLittleYoungster
Summary: In a small café in Appleloosa, A small unicorn is born. The two earth-pony parents are blessed but are forced to send the child off to a Orphanage in Manehatten were she's adopted by two pegausus. She grows up being a outcast, So the parents get her a audition for ' Twilights's School for Gifted Unicorns ' Were her adventure starts. What shall happen?
1. Epoluge

Name: Night-Sky / Day-light  
Age: There 19  
Gender: Girls.  
Birthday: July 13  
Parents: They died in a bus crash when they were born the bus driver saved them.  
Looks: Light brown hair with black streaks threw it, Deep dark blue eyes with black and light blue swirls in it, She has paper white colored skin, Freckles all over her face. / Light brown hair with silver streaks in it, Dark blue eyes with light blue and black swirls in it, Pale paper colored skin, Freckles all over her face.  
Personality: She's secretive and quiet / She's load and a bit of a big mouth.  
Wears: A grey tea shirt with a storm cloud on it, Blue jean tights, Blue high tops, White tank top / A white tea shirt with a sunshine on it, Blue jean tights, Blue high tops.  
Talent: Writing stories / Drawing  
Creature: A weather changer / A weather changer  
Likes: Being alone,Books,Her twin / Being with people,Drawing, Her twin  
Dislikes: A lot of people,Loudness,Concerts / Little people, Quietness, Book clubs.

Name: Mi Key ah  
Nickname: Mi  
Original name: None.  
Name pronounced: My Key ah.  
Age: 18  
Age in creature: Unknown.  
Gender: Female.  
Looks: Black hair in a side pony tail with a pink ribbon that's not in a bow, Dark blue eyes that glow in the dark they scare people when she looks up, Pale white body it is the color of paper, Freckles all over her face, She's a average kid size for weight and tallness.  
Looks (Creature): Light green body color. That's all it's not different except for her body color.  
Looks (Swimming): A black leotard with a white stripe in the middle, Her hair in low pig tales.  
Wears: A dark blue tea shirt with the moon and the sun on it, White tan top under it, Skinny jeans, Blue high tops.  
Likes: Helping problems, Space.  
Dislikes: ? Unknown.  
Personality: She's quiet mature but is fierce. When she's excited she could get a little jumpy and immature.  
Part 1 out of 2


	2. Chapter 1

Name: Night-Sky / Day-light  
Age: There 19  
Gender: Girls.  
Birthday: July 13  
Parents: They died in a bus crash when they were born the bus driver saved them.  
Looks: Light brown hair with black streaks threw it, Deep dark blue eyes with black and light blue swirls in it, She has paper white colored skin, Freckles all over her face. / Light brown hair with silver streaks in it, Dark blue eyes with light blue and black swirls in it, Pale paper colored skin, Freckles all over her face.  
Personality: She's secretive and quiet / She's load and a bit of a big mouth.  
Wears: A grey tea shirt with a storm cloud on it, Blue jean tights, Blue high tops, White tank top / A white tea shirt with a sunshine on it, Blue jean tights, Blue high tops.  
Talent: Writing stories / Drawing  
Creature: A weather changer / A weather changer  
Likes: Being alone,Books,Her twin / Being with people,Drawing, Her twin  
Dislikes: A lot of people,Loudness,Concerts / Little people, Quietness, Book clubs.

Name: Mi Key ah  
Nickname: Mi  
Original name: None.  
Name pronounced: My Key ah.  
Age: 18  
Age in creature: Unknown.  
Gender: Female.  
Looks: Black hair in a side pony tail with a pink ribbon that's not in a bow, Dark blue eyes that glow in the dark they scare people when she looks up, Pale white body it is the color of paper, Freckles all over her face, She's a average kid size for weight and tallness.  
Looks (Creature): Light green body color. That's all it's not different except for her body color.  
Looks (Swimming): A black leotard with a white stripe in the middle, Her hair in low pig tales.  
Wears: A dark blue tea shirt with the moon and the sun on it, White tan top under it, Skinny jeans, Blue high tops.  
Likes: Helping problems, Space.  
Dislikes: ? Unknown.  
Personality: She's quiet mature but is fierce. When she's excited she could get a little jumpy and immature.  
Part 1 out of 2


End file.
